A little Competition
by voicelord
Summary: A bit of competition always makes life a little more interesting. Although some may regard the Death Scythe, a book-loving meister and all the rest of Shibusen as an extremely dangerous cocktail. Soul x Maka
1. Best Friend: Soul Eater Evans

**Title**: A little Competition  
><strong>Summary<strong>: A bit of competition always makes life a little more interesting. Although some may regard the Death Scythe, a book-loving meister and all the rest of Shibusen as an extremely dangerous mixture.  
><strong>Pairing<strong>: Multi-pairings/Mostly Soul & Maka  
><strong>Status<strong>: One-shots  
><strong>Note<strong>: Everyone has their strengths and weaknesses that must be used to the best of their abilities. After all, this is the ultimate rule of the game.

**Contestant Number 1: Soul Eater Evans (Current status: Best Friend)**

Sound waves…

Sound shock waves…

It came in handy – this new trick of his – especially when it came to flicking those annoying admirers a couple of yards _away_ from his meister. With a firm press of the keys, the highly intensified notes resonated with specifically written symbols of music – its inviting appearance drawing victims astray from the potential to pierce skin, fracture bones and rupture bodily tissues.

...The G-minor chord worked most effectively.

And the most brilliant part was the fact that no one could truly **see** these strikes.

Sure, those annoying little fuckers obviously _felt_ the pain as they landed a few feet away in a heap of mess but his object of affection could never formally charge him since she had no physical evidence of his assault. No one did.

Hence, his "abusive-behaviour-towards-their-classmates" – as Maka would deem it by the end of first semester of their upper class year – ceased as swiftly as they began marked by the slight thickening of the air and vibration of the beats echoing across the vicinity. By the time emerald orbs gazed back in suspicion, there were – _literally_ – no victims left in sight besides the self-dubbed harmless witnesses.

For Soul, these individuals consisted of only a select few.

By now, these extremely lucky onlookers could instinctively discern when these attacks would commence. In a blink of an eye, they came to unwittingly experience this highly entertaining disappearing act with Black Star cheering in that ear-splitting manner, Death the Kid shaking his head, Tsubaki stiffening in dread while the Thompson sisters would adorn their cheerleading outfits specially designed for just the occasion and chant away like high school teenagers.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Stop abusing your classmates!" Even Maka's angry tirades were not enough to discourage a very much determined Soul Eater Evans.

With a sharp grin, those sinful hands firmly encaged the soft curve of his partner's waist – firmly nudging her forward in a nonchalant manner. "It's just harmless sparring between guys. No big deal."

Depending on the criteria of the day, the sceptical Scythe meister would either begrudgingly resume with their journey towards Shibusen for morning class or those delectable lips would pout charmingly in displeasure.

Forcefully biting down on his tongue and groaning inwardly at the blatant temptation, the deadly musician would simply scoff at this completely oblivious woman and cunningly proceed on for the kill: His strongest ability to date.

"Aww, come on. Don't be like that. We're best friends, aren't we?"

This was the magical phrase of the century and most importantly, it worked every single time.

And soon after, this became his justification for every sort of abuse towards his [testosterone-driven] classmates.

Eventually, it became another one of their routines. Possessive crimson orbs bloodied at the sight of drooling spectators. The grand piano situated at the very centre of his disfigured mind emerged in its full glory. Soon, disjointed chords pulsated – the deadly notes knocking most unconscious while decisively softer ones would stroke the edges of that amazingly short school skirt or cascade down soft brown locks.

His innocent little creature would register these seemingly insignificant phantom touches as partial apologies and commence forth with their walk towards Shibusen.

Such a _sweet_, **ethereal** little thing…

How she made his blood boil.

Over those fateful months, the deadly Death Scythe learned to cherry-pick his victims with individual notes rather than a full blast of sound waves – perfecting the ancient art of ambushing the enemy.

Of course, Soul never once forgot to follow up with reassuring caresses, building upon this intricate dance of theirs; relishing in her confused expressions.

And today was no exception.

With another explosion marking the beginning of their week, Soul casually propelled to her side while allowing the peaceful notes to slide across the back of her neck. Except on this fine morning, the sudden stiffening of her body had one straying note bouncing to the side. With that one barely detectable caress upon the fullness of her lips; a flutter of warm breath reverberated more powerfully than any sound wave he had ever struck.

Widened crimson orbs stared at the blushing contours of her cheeks and the slight tremor of her soul waves.

Suddenly finding his mouth dry, Soul licked his lips in anticipation; greedily devouring as a thread of realisation entered into emerald orbs.

And he finally _moved_.

After all, Soul Eater Evans had no need for those magic words. Not anymore, now that she has finally realised they were so much more than just 'Best Friends'.


	2. Class Clown: Black Star

**Contestant Number 2: Black Star (Current status: Egoistic Class Clown)**

"I am the greatest there is. I am the greatest there ever was. I am the greatest who ever will be!"

"…"

"You – insignificant, measly little follower – shall marvel at my brilliance, at my irresistible charisma and admirable abilities."

Perturbed orbs could merely stare back in utter disbelief.

"I see I have stunned you with my insight and intelligence." Scratching his chin at such an inevitable fact, the very much self-absorbed ninja clicked his tongue at another star-struck fan in the making.

"…E-Excuse me," the shorter of the two hesitantly began only to be put in his rightful place.

"You are excused! After all, who could blame your overflowing respect and awe for a Chosen One such as myself."

Punching the wall for greater effect, the entire building shook slightly at the concentrated impact.

"Go, go my little sparrow. Spread the news. Spread the word of the untouchable allure and magnetism of the Great Black Star."

Laughing almost manically, the blur of aqua began agilely bouncing from building to building and – in another cliché move – twirled towards the setting sun.

"…What drug is that idiot taking now?" A very much irritated Death Scythe emerged, kicking the rooftop doors open while crimson orbs narrowed at the culprits for ruining his private piano session one floor below.

The flabbergasted freshman could only shake his head, answering the newcomer absent-mindedly.

"I have no idea. I just asked him if he could get me Maka senpai's number and-"

The flamboyant ninja – becoming all the more nostalgic with thoughts of his captivating appeal – was not able to register the echoing screams of despair ringing from behind.

And the story of Black Star's wisdom dispersed amidst these lands in conjunction with the news of the cursed rooftops situated above the music room.

Nobody knows exactly how but it is rumoured to have swallowed unsuspecting students into oblivion.

It was not soon after, students learned to take heed of the Great Black Star's warnings.


	3. Black Cat Menace: Blair

**Contestant Number 3: Blair (Current status: House Pet/Black Cat Menace)**

"Girl's night out!"

The pointy edge of a witch's hat poked out from the side of the couch.

And the chanting continued much to Soul's annoyance. "Girl's night out! Girl's night out!" The hyperactive black cat bounced enthusiastically on top of the couch. With hairs on the top of her back rising in anticipation, the mischievous feline meowed away into the night.

"Nya, nya; let's go Maka-chan!"

Finally landing on top of white locks, Blair screamed out impatiently.

However, rather than presenting the bundle of black fur with the attention she [obviously] deserved, the Scythe Demon had already reverted back to some programme on television in his usual blasé manner.

"Soul-kun can come too if he wants." Ever the witch who adored being the centre of attention, Blair opted for her best flirtatious tone as her tail swung seductively from side to side.

As expected, an equally stubborn Death Scythe angrily shooed the cat away with a quick wave of his hand.

"No thank you. Sounds boring," his gruff tone spoke in finality. "Now, leave me alone, you annoying little menace."

In their usual mode of interaction, the friendly banter had already reached its stage of climax consisting of uncaring crimson orbs staring into the bright monitor and a very much infuriated Blair sulking with her puffed cheeks.

The many voices of her inner mind chanted revenge at another underhanded attack from the dangerous pianist. But before she could meow out in objection, the little light bulb finally clicked – initiating the final strike in this battle of wits.

Springing onto the arm rest in quick succession, the black cat gleefully regarded weary crimson orbs glaring suspiciously.

Casually – as if she had all the time in the world – licking her paws, sharp feline teeth flashed in warning with her expanding grin. "You know Soul-kun; Maka-chan is such a sweet _innocent_ little thing, isn't she? She is so very thoughtful, amiable and caring." Hissing out as she trailed up the side of the couch, the devious creature resumed her counterattack.

"So kind-hearted and a little too trusting, don't you think? Not to mention completely unaware of the scores of admirers flocking her everyday," blowing into the rigid male's left ear; Blair was relentless in her pursuit for revenge. "We cats have long **favoured** the pure and the virtuous; makes the reward…so much more worth it. I personally enjoy _corrupting_ such untouched souls."

…Her sadistic tendencies were being tickled at its very height, delighting at the increasingly irate and fuming weapon.

Changing into her human form, the voluptuous figure draped precariously at the back of the couch leaving only a faint mist of magic in the air, Blair finally went in for the kill.

"Looks like today is my luck day; I'll make sure to show Maka-chan…a really, **really** good time tonight, Soul-kun."

_That finally did it._

Snarling in uncontained fury, Soul sprang up; prepared to slice the menacing, dangerous and absolutely treacherous woman, his right hand blazing ready for battle – that was until a soft voice interrupted their soon-to-be blood bath.

"…Okay, I'm ready, Blair. Let's go to – Kyaa!" Completely unaware and oblivious, Maka finally emerged from her bedroom; ready for their girl's night out only to be scooped up into a familiar warm embrace.

"You are not taking Maka, you conniving, _shrewd_ and **cunning**-"

Screams and shouts ensued, the house erupting into a whirlpool of frenzy as the favourite couple and their pet wrestled away into the night.


End file.
